


Poké Mart Hustle

by RMWrites



Series: Go go go! [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: And then you get ideas, Gen, I've had approximately 3 hours of sleep and it shows, Kinda dipping my toes into Pokemon wish me luck, Spark I love you but do you really think I'd trust anything falling from Rocket hands?, Team GO Rocket (Pokemon), This is mostly written for fun, When you don't realize what the radars do and find Giovanni at Walmart entirely on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMWrites/pseuds/RMWrites
Summary: “Spark, this is a Poké Mart.” Their voice was so dry it made the Charizard look wet. “Do you really think a big honcho from Team Rocket is cruising through the parking lot half-hour before closing?”
Series: Go go go! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Poké Mart Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a true life experience of me playing this ridiculous game without reading any of the latest news and features.

“What do you _mean,_ there’s a ping?!”

Giovanni paused, the door shutting on its own under his slacked fingertips as the voice sounded from a parking spot opposite his own in the row. A Charizard sat in the designated spot, eyes closed in content as it soaked up the remaining heat of the pavement before its eventual dissipation into the evening air. Its rider stood by its side, white hair catching the faint rays of the setting sun under the wide brim of the adventurer’s hat.

“I’m serious!” The voice from their phone was loud even on speaker- and most certainly familiar to him. Spark wasn’t someone he typically worked with. He’s made nice with Candela and Blanche at random intervals, as per typical in his legal line of work as both Gym Leader and businessman, but Spark was… difficult to pin down an excuse to interact with. Rearing Pokémon had never quite been in his interest- while raising them young had its perks, it took far too long and cost far too much. Training them to be battle-hardened and evolving them? Yes. Taking care of Eggs? Giovanni lacked the touch.

Giovanni was about to dismiss the discussion and head inside to cool air conditioning when Spark’s next few words caught his ear.

“The Rocket Radar is going off like mad! There’s honestly something suspicious nearby where you are.”

The Rocket… _what?_ Giovanni turned to face the Charizard rider with a critical look. He had received reports that some of the Field Grunts had been running into some trouble with Trainers, but nothing too serious. Had they been so careless with the tech they were provided that one of Professor Willow’s protégés- Spark no less- make a device to track down similar devices?

His first thought was self-preservation. He could climb back into his car and leave before he was caught. A fight in such a public space would be disastrous- he would have the League breathing down his neck in seconds. The urge was shelved when he saw the rider roll their head in time of their eyes.

“Spark, this is a Poké Mart.” Their voice was so dry it made the Charizard look wet. “Do you really think a big honcho from Team Rocket is cruising through the parking lot half-hour before closing?”

 _You’d be surprised_ , Giovanni thought, watching conversation with hidden amusement.

“Just look, will you?” Spark groaned on the other end of the phone. “Do you see anyone suspicious? Anyone in uniform? Groups of people skulking about the place?”

There was a deep sigh as their head lulled.

“Fine.”

Green eyes settled on him from under the wide brim of the hat. They- she?- looked about to be in her mid-twenties if he ignored the youthfulness that belied in her round face, her attire more fitting for a day out in the field than running amok in the city like so many others who were half her age. She was short but surprisingly broad shouldered and strong legged. She didn’t look like she would be much trouble, but by how docile her Charizard was made him cautious. They were rather notorious for attacking their Trainers after they evolved out of the Charmander stage, and anyone who could handle a fully-evolved Charizard to trust them lazing about in a parking lot deserved some grudging respect.

Her gaze flicked down, then up, staring at his face for a moment before she opened her mouth.

“I’m pretty sure this guy with the handsome nose and a suit is totally planning something nefarious.”

She couldn’t have sound any more sarcastic.

“Take this seriously,” Spark whined through the phone, and she caught Giovanni’s eye only to roll her own yet again, pulling a face that clearly said that she wouldn’t.

“Look, Spark, we don’t even know if that thing works properly. Its Rocket tech- it’s probably chock full of viruses. I’m surprised it hasn’t exploded yet. What are the chances I need to get a new phone before it hacks into my bank account? Just take it to Blanche like I told you to ages ago when I dumped those weird Components on your desk.”

…Right, he was going to have to have a talk with Arlo after this. Whatever devices he was giving out to the Grunts needed a failsafe if they were going to carelessly be dropping them.

“…Maybe your right,” Spark sighed after a long moment, finally conceding to her point of view. “Just, be careful, okay?”

“They’re kids wearing matching shirts and trying to tip over vending machines. I don’t think I’m the one who has to be careful.” 

He made a mental note to speak to Cliff and Sierra as well- if that’s how the Grunts were conducting themselves, then they need to be whipped back into shape. In fact, maybe he needed to take some time off just to reevaluate his “employees”. Start with the foundation, build and fortify. Cut out what didn’t work, refocus resources to what did. He had been so focused on other matters that he hadn’t realized that the leash was slipping. He would need to yank back hard before some fool got themselves caught.

It was funny, how one happenstance conversation from a Team Instinct member of all people made him step back and reflect on the course of Team Rocket.

“I’m so sorry about that.”

The voice drew him back from his musings. Green eyes were back upon him again, phone being tucked into a back pocket as her face contorted into a mixture of sheepish and a grimace. “Didn’t mean to, uh, drag you into that like that.”

“It’s quite alright,” Giovanni replied genially, although he did quirk a single eyebrow, tone turning to rare humor. “Is my nose really that handsome?”

Her face- goodness it was quite expressive- turned as bright as the Charizard’s flame as her eyes widened. She made some sort of sound through her nose before she turned on her heel and fled with surprising speed without running on such short legs, the Charizard chuffing in amusement in its spot on the pavement.

With a sardonic smile to himself, Giovanni put his hands into his pockets and followed after her into the Poké Mart.


End file.
